


Simple yet Stunning

by Lisathefan



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types, おねがいマイメロディ | Onegai My Melody (Anime)
Genre: A Melody and Kuromi fic because I love em, F/F, I like these cute lesbians what can I say?, I’m Sanrio trash lol, Kuromi gives in, Melody is a softy, Mentions of Hello Kitty, My First Work in This Fandom, They want to get married a swear-, also this isn’t a Halloween fic more of a b day gift for miss Kuromi, depressed hello kitty uwu, happy birthday bby ily, this is my AU / interpretation of hello kitty which is a bit darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisathefan/pseuds/Lisathefan
Summary: Kuromi had to face the truth that she couldn’t bare any longer. She loved Melody deeply but with multiple factors and setbacks, that could be very hard to do.Happy Halloween! And Happy Birthday Kuromi!
Relationships: Kuromi/Melody
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Simple yet Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ppg fic. I would like to try writing for different fandom and experiment with different views of my writing as a whole. I still hope that you enjoy!

Some simple things had the deepest meanings, while more complicated things had more short and dull meanings. To me, it seemed that there was only one person that I found so simple, yet stunning. It was stupid, this whole show was stupid, I wanted to go off the script and speak my mind but I couldn’t. I’ve seen the consequences of my friends and other “characters” who didn’t comply, and they were brutal.

Kitty was even getting tired. The star of the show, their so-called “angel.” The exhaustion made her smiles become more fake just like her enjoyment. She had a strict schedule that could never be broken and had so many duties that she couldn’t even see her boyfriend Daniel which was her ideal partner. 

She was trapped in an everlasting contract slowly eating away her sanity. The clear pain that I could see through her pretty pink lips was unbearable, and through those soft peach eyes, there was a deep sadness that was threatening to come out. It had come out before, choked sobs in the darkness of the studio were always apparent, whether it was kitty or someone else.

But I could never feel Kitty’s pain. I could only take my chance and go off the script praying for no bad outcomes. I had too, time wasn’t exactly on my side and I had to say something before the season ended.

Melody, a pain in the ass and a softie all in one. I hadn’t realized it earlier but I had fallen for her, it was a crush that soon turned into a feeling that I couldn’t ignore, I was in love with her. Of course, I was in denial for far too long, but the passion that I felt for Melody overtook me. I found myself stumbling on my lines, looking at Melody for far too long in some scenes, I was becoming softer in her presence, and I knew that I was doing this on purpose, but at the time I didn’t know why. Melody was of course so sweet, kind and tender, it was her character in the show and her main personality out of it, but what stood out to me was her forgiveness.

I’m a cruel person. With or without the script I was an asshole, and cold. I knew that Melody probably would never dare to talk to me or like me but she did. She always made sure that I was okay in the morning, she gave me sweet notes and poetic letters, (I’m a sucker for literature) and even invited me out on several occasions. She didn’t hate me, she just wanted to get closer to me while I didn’t. She was too forgiving, and sometimes that would be her downfall, but the fact that she forgave me? I didn’t know what to say. A simple thank you wasn’t enough. Her empathy meant everything to me for sure, but my love mixed with my attitude made me fill up with guilt.

I can never forget the first auditions for our roles. I audition just for the thrill of being in a show like the cheesy short romance shows I watch, it wasn’t really for a good reason but I wanted to try. Melody sat next to me as we exchanged our excitement, Melody always wanted to be an actress, the magic in her light voice when she talked about her potential role made my heart melt. I didn’t say anything to her face, but in my mind, she deserved the role. She’s passionate about this opportunity and wanted to expand on her career as a whole, while I did it because of some romance shows. Melody was full of joy when she got the role, I was in shock when I got in, but I realized something that made my heart sink into my chest.

We were going to be rivals.

I had to hate her in the show. I had to be cruel and taunt her, I had to be the bad one, it reflected my personality so well, but I didn’t want to do that, not to Melody. It didn’t sit well with me, and I know that I had a choice with some of my words, but the bottom line was that I couldn’t bear the thought of being mean to a girl like Melody. But there was no way out once you signed the contract…

“Stupid fucking fine print,” I hissed under my breath. I crinkle the contract in my hand and tossed it to the side. I sold my soul away and couldn’t get it back, I missed my life before this mess, I just wanted my freedom back… “one thing at a time Kuromi, breathe.”

I followed my advice and took a deep breath in and out. I felt worse by doing that, tears threatening to stream down my pale face and I wasn’t having it that day, “fuck I need a smoke.”

I looked through my drawers, moving every old or ripped up paper out of the way, all I wanted was my cigarette pack and maybe my diary, it would always help in moments like these. “where is it?” I muttered under my breath hysterically as I tore my room apart. 

I finally found them right next to my notebook, (how ironic,) and lit one up as I flipped through the pages of my diary. It had some thoughts about some of the guys I found attractive and some romance stories that I would write about, it had all my thoughts and feelings in it, and I liked to keep it that way. This was my way of coping without telling anyone about it, but it did have one setback, it reminded me of some memories that I’d rather forget, but the memories stood out proudly as hot pink hearts were scattered all around the page, highlighting all of my cursive words in the middle.

“Melody…” I re-read the page with care, and everything written was still the truth, even if it was still old. I loved her, I couldn’t stop thinking about her and I’ve had my vendettas about her with other people. As I flipped through the pages some more, my heart started racing, on one of the more recent entries there was a little doodle. On one of our episodes, it was wedding-themed and well…. I thought Melody looked stunning in her flower girl outfit so I drew her and me together. But the thing that stood out the most was that Melody was in an actual wedding dress instead of her flower girl outfit.

My face turned bright red as I read the entry:

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Melody and I did a wedding themed episode today and I couldn’t stop thinking about her in that flower dress. She looked so pretty, if I would’ve changed the episode I would have her in the wedding dress instead of me. It was romantic, but I had some flaws that I just wanted to say but couldn’t. The only thing that wasn’t a flaw was Melody, she was absolutely perfect and I wouldn’t want anything to change about her. Actually now that I think about it, as cliché as it sounds, I wouldn’t mind me and her in dresses… Walking down the aisle hand in hand. It sounds weird, no it’s weird- maybe I shouldn’t say anything about that matter for now.  _

The drawing was there but under it the caption read, “me and Melody :)” God I keep forgetting how cringe worthy my entries are. But something else was scribbled out, I tried to decipher the words until it finally made sense.

_ *For Future me* _

_ Please tell Melody how you feel. _

_ I can’t because I’m not ready, _

_ But you probably are. _

_ I’m sorry if it seems like I’m putting pressure onto you since I am you, _

_ But consider this, _

_ You’ll get it off your chest and out of your mind,  _

_ Melody might like us back and you’ll stop pulling all these standards onto yourself. _

_ Please, do this for us. _

_ -Kuromi Nui _

Those words sank in like the smoke from my cigarette. I was right, I had to tell her, I couldn’t keep it in forever. It was such a stupid feeling that I wanted to get rid of, even if I get hurt or not.

I looked up at the time and it was about 9:00pm. Practically everyone had left but I knew that Melody was waiting for her bus to go home. I jumped up and walked out of my studio room through the dark halls. I had to do this now, no time to waste. But I felt another presence that I didn’t know, maybe a ghost?

“Kuromi?”

I turned around to face a very exhausted Hello Kitty. Her light blonde hair was a mess and those dark circles under her eyes made her look almost demonic. I jump back in surprise, nearly dropping my cigarette in shock.

“K-Kitty?”

Kitty rubbed her eyes and I swear I saw a tint of red in those regular peach eyes that wasn’t always there. She gave me a lazy smile and shifted her fur white coat up. “Hey Kuro, where are you going in such a rush?”

I blush lightly knowing the reason why. “I’m going to tell Melody how I truly feel and I’m kinda in a rush since she’s probably waiting for her bus.”

Kitty nodded, and combed her long nails through her hair. “Hey um, you know that this is-“

“Going off script? Honestly I don’t care anymore, this place is bullshit, and fuck the show. I love Melody with all my heart, I can’t just ignore it.”

Kitty just looked at me, emotionless. She gave me a thin smile and chuckled, “I won’t be there to save you if you get caught.” She glared up at me much more seriously, “so  _ don’t _ get caught.”

I took a deep gulp and nodded. Kitty was always so playful, so seeing her like this with her behaviour was really disturbing. She backed up and walked away into the shadows, as I stood there in silence.

* * *

I scrolled through my phone as it was the only light score that I had. There was darkness for miles and the cold wind sent chills down my spine, “where is this bus!” I whimper and frustration. I’ve always waited for my bus to arrive, but today in particular it was taking a ridiculous amount of time. The only vehicles that I saw were cars, while I stood in the bus stop, cold, lonely and exhausted.

I looked up at the starless sky and thought of Kuromi. I didn’t know what, but she popped into my head instinctively. I guess the darkness reminded me of her, she kind of had that energy, but I knew she was a big softy who loved short romance books and cooking. The darkness gave me a sense of her presence, it felt nice, but the cold air ruined the feeling completely as I held myself tightly.

I was shaking like a leaf and my fluffy pink hair was covering most of my eyes. If Kuromi were her she would’ve warmed me up…. Why do I keep thinking about her today? I mean I see and think about her all the time but, today was different. Well I was told that I had “warm feelings” for Kuromi in my Wikipedia today after some rumours spread that I liked her. 

It was true, I liked her a lot. I had a tiny crush on her as we started acting together and such. I didn’t show it a lot but I was always so flattered to be around her, and Kuromi hanging out with me off screen filled me up with butterflies. But I guess our studio has to know everything, even my deep feelings that I was saving until the right moment.

It didn’t matter anymore. Kuromi probably heard and was more careful around me, it was everyone’s reaction actually, but Kuromi’s hurt differently. I thought she wouldn’t treat me differently like the others, but she did. I think this mixed with my own set of problems drove me to falling out of love with Kuromi, but my heart rang some truth that I deeply still cared about her and liked her.

The moon was out and I finally put my phone away to take in the natural moonlight. I took in a deep breath and looked down the road, “still empty,” I muttered. I was getting too grouchy for my own good. I always try to stay positive but there are certain points where I completely lost it. But as Melody, I had to stay positive, ignore the hurtful things people said about me, keep a smile on my face as I slowly crippled under the façade that I made people believe.

I wanted Kuromi here. I wanted to be  _ with  _ her. I didn’t care about “going off script,” it’s not like me and Kuromi didn’t have some romantically tense moments in the show. I had seen the consequences of it, but I know if I ever did that I wouldn’t get caught, I was much smarter than the people who did get caught. I feel like the fear comes from the sign your soul away contract that you couldn’t get out of. One of the rules was “there will be nothing off script. Everything that you say and do has to be canon to the bases that your director gave you. If you fail to comply with these rules there will be consequences.” 

It gave me the chills, but their weak threats in phase me. I liked Kuromi, and if it meant going off script, so be it, I would. But it was far too late and there was practically no chance of Kuromi being up, especially at this hour. 

A gust of wind nearly blew me over as deep sorrow took over and soothed my coldness with worthless sobs. 

“I want to go back.” My voice cracked as I pathetically wished for something that I could never have. I wanted to be anywhere but here, preferably in Kuromi’s arms, even if she hated it, it would’ve made me more comfortable then standing alone, hugging myself as tears streamed down my face.

“Kuromi… I want you…  _ please.. _ .”

“Melody?”

I turn to face Kuromi. Her short, wavy black hair was wild, and her soft red lips were occupying a cigarette that gave us little light. Unlike her normal, pissed off face, it was full of concern and softened as she took a good look at me. 

“Hey! Are you okay? Were you crying?” I looked down at her as another tear fell. Kuromi cupped me face and slowly wiped all the tears as I quietly sobbed into her hands. She hugged me and she whispered soothing things in my ears hoping that I would calm down.

“Mel…” I look into Kuromi’s dark violet eyes as she removes a strand of my pink hair from my face. “I wanted to tell you something and go somewhere else but…” My eyes wandered to the road as the bus finally rolled in. Kuromi took her soft hands off my face which made me feel even worse than I already was. I wanted to stay with Kuromi, it felt too good to leave, not right now…

I look at the bus, then back at Kuromi.   
  


“Let’s get out of here, together.”

* * *

I took Melody to a tall hill of some sorts and we sat down on the cold fresh grass. It was still cold so I gave Melody my jacket. I was never phased by the cold, but Melody was shivering and I couldn’t just leave her like that. 

The hill gave us a view of the city, the city that we missed so dearly. All the scenes and settings on the shows were filmed in the same area, we never got the chance to go back to our home. But just a glance at it made me smile.

I looked at Melody. She seemed to be much better now and a warm smile replaced her quivering mouth from before. Melody’s rose pink eyes were filled with the city’s lights as her curly watermelon hair blew gently in the breeze. She rested her head on my shoulder which made my heart skip a beat. But it was nice being this close to Melody outside the studio.

“Kuromi, what did you want to tell me?” Her light voice was much more dazed and relaxed, I felt like this was a genuine voice unlike the one that she uses in the show. It wasn’t forced or over excited, it was just a Melody that I’ve always wanted to hear.

“Well… a lot actually.” I exhale some smoke before putting it out quickly. “Hey it’s okay! I know smoking calms you down, so I don’t mind.” Melody’s concern was cute, but I couldn’t confess with a cigarette in my mouth at all times. I smirked as I see Melody pouting, “hey smoking is bad for me anyways.” She looked up at me, “I know that! I just don’t want you to be on edge!”

I laughed lightly as Melody glared at me. “Sorry, I just think that your too concerned about me,” she blushed a deep red and looked up at me, “I am concerned , I care about you a lot, and I know that smoking is bad for you, but we don’t really have an alternative right now. You’re always on my mind Kuromi.”

My eyes focus on Melody more than my actual surroundings. I found myself holding Melody’s hand, and her hand was soft and small, I didn’t want to let go. I took a deep breath and began.

“Mel, I don’t know how to be… forward to you about this. But I… I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t even myself without you anymore.” Melody’s eyes glowed at my words and I sighed.

“I- I fell for you alright? I fell madly in love with you but that going of the script shit was getting to me after seeing what happened to some other people.” Melody simply nodded as I continued.

“Then I hear the rumours that you liked me.” Melody gasped as her eyes widened, “you heard?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well… what was your reaction?”

“I was confused. I liked you but I didn’t believe that you’d like me because of all the shit that I pull on you.”

Melody’s eyes softened as she rubbed my cheek gently. “Kuromi…” she whispered softly.

_ God you're making this more difficult than it already was. _

I gulped as I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter harder as Melody moved closer to me. “I  _ did _ like you… I actually still do.”

It was like the air from my lungs left me as those words left her lips.  _ “She likes me!?”  _ I didn’t know what to say, I was shocked by her confession and about the rumours being true. I was frozen and Melody could see that.

“Kuromi….” Melody whimpered. She shook my shoulders gently, trying to get my focus back on her.

“I love you,” I replied 

Melody turned red and slapped my shoulder. “Don’t joke about stuff like that!” Tears started to stream down her face once again, “I tell you that I still like you and you say that you love me as a joke!?” Her words followed by the choked sobs broke me further.

“I’m  _ not  _ joking.” The serious tone that I was avoiding finally came out, and Melody’s tears soon stopped as I felt her heart had also.

“Melody, I’ve loved you since god knows when. I never said anything because I didn’t know your exact opinion on me, I thought you didn’t like me and had different opinions about me…”

Melody sat in silence and tears welled the corners of my eyes.

“But I know now that you have similar feelings. So….”

My voice died out as my thoughts did. I did it, I told her. Whatever events that followed this may not be good, but at least I spoke my mind. I loved Melody, but her well-being and heath were much more important than a love that was only going to hurt both of us.

I lit up another cigarette as the cool air blew through the silence between us. The cigarette had no taste suddenly and the effect that it had on my mood faded, I felt shitty and this didn’t work. The moon was lost in the dark sky and the city lights soon faded. I didn’t want to admit, but in these circumstances while sitting next to Melody had a sense of comfort. It felt like it was just me and her in this fucked up world that we couldn’t escape, I had her and she had me, together we could make it, we had too.

“I love you too.”

It was a late response but it was an answer. Melody held my hand and rested her head on my shoulder much comfortably, the tension soon faded as a lighter feeling replaced it, love.

The feeling that we lacked but now have. Something that we always wanted and finally got, it was here, and it was as clear as it could get. 

“Melody? Are you okay?”

“I’m better than okay. I feel great.”

I smiled to myself as Melody soft giggles followed. The darkness was beautiful as tiny stars came into view, everyone having a unique difference between them, it reminded me of all of our friends. No matter where we go they’ll follow.

“Hey remember that time when we went to space?” Melody muttered.

“Yea it was fun, well other than the actual adventure.”

We both let out a laugh. Behind the scenes it was a complete mess yet we found a way to make it enjoyable, even if we were limited to certain options. This was lovely and I never wanted this to end.

Melody was the star that would always follow me and lead me home. She was the light and the presence that I always wanted to be near and stay with. So when she looked at me I couldn’t take it anymore, I had to give in, and when her soft lips were on mine I  _ did  _ give in.

I kissed her gently as the cold air around us felt oddly warm. When we parted, Melody smiled and gave me a small smirk, “you’re a good kisser.”

“Melody!”

“What? I’m just being honest.”

“So if I’m that good. Would you like to do it again?”


End file.
